1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a light bulb catching device for use in changing light bulbs in elevated or hard to reach locations such as high ceilings where direct handling of the light bulbs cannot readily be done by the light bulb changer.
2. Background Art
There are many extension devices for use in changing light bulbs that are hard to reach. Most of these devices focus on methods of removing a light bulb from a light socket that is elevated, specifically on attachment mechanisms that allow the user to unscrew the light bulb from a distance. These include mechanisms such as suction cups or capture attachments.
The problem with most prior devices has been the danger of the light bulb disengaging from the attachment mechanisms resulting in the light bulb falling. Due to the height of the light bulb, when it falls and shatters the glass shards may cause injury to the bulb changer as well as any other individual in the immediate area. As the height of the light bulb to be changed increases, small movements by the installer will induce a greater movement at the end of the pole affixed to the light bulb. The unsteady pole movement often results in the bulb striking against the socket, ceiling, fixture or a recessed wall and dislodging the light bulb or breaking the vacuum seal, resulting in the bulb falling. Additionally, dust and grime build-up on the surface of a light bulb creates an imperfect suction coupling, leading to a premature detachment of the light bulb while it is being held by the suction attachment. Furthermore, when lowering the light bulb it is generally necessary to tilt the pole, causing a loosely attached light bulb to fall. The falling light bulb creates a hazardous and dangerous projectile. In addition, trying to replace a burned out light bulb can become a costly venture as new light bulbs fall and break during the installation process.
The Tse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,872, as shown in FIG. 1, attempts to overcome these issues by creating an umbrella like structure 13 that expands underneath the light bulb 16 in order to catch the bulb 16 in case it falls. The umbrella 13 is rigid and cumbersome, creating many problems of its own. Light bulbs 16 in hard to reach places can be even harder to reach due to the fact that the umbrella 13 is so wide that it will not fit into small enclosed areas which might contain a light bulb 16. The umbrella 13 can also cause problems when the user 11 attempts to rotate the pole 12 in order to loosen the light bulb 16. As the pole 12 is rotated, the umbrella 13 is rotated causing scratches on the ceiling, in the case of recessed lighting, or on surrounding walls. Also, if the light bulb does fall and is caught by the Tse umbrella structure, the user must still try to lower the pole without having the bulb fall out of the catch. At a minimum, the light bulb catch of Tse encumbers the light bulb 16 replacing process.
Accordingly, what is needed is a catch for use when installing and removing light bulbs that overcomes the drawbacks of conventional catch devices.